Nineteen Years
by sheisanightmare
Summary: Hogwarts e o todo o mundo bruxo está finalmente livre de Lord Voldemort, graças a Harry, Rony e Hermione.  Mas isso não quer dizer que as aventuras, os amores, as brigas, as descobertas... chegaram ao fim, elas estão apenas começando.  Pós-RdM
1. Prólogo

**Todos os personagens pertecem a brilhante tia Jô.  
by: nanna**

* * *

_Prólogo _

_O alvorecer de uma nova era__**.**_

_**Paz.**_

_Para algumas pessoas essa pode ser apenas uma simples palavrinha de três letras, mas no aniversário de 11 anos de Harry Potter, quando Hagrid arrombou a porta do casebre a beira mar para onde o tio Válter havia os levado e lhe disse que era um bruxo, ela passou a ter um significado inimaginável na sua vida e de todos a sua volta._

_Em alguns momentos, ele havia pensado em sucumbir e acreditado que ela nunca viria._

_Já nos momentos que ele teve esperança que um dia ela chegaria, nunca imaginou que fosse dessa forma. Se imaginava imensamente feliz, como nunca antes havia estado, achava que nada poderia se comparar a sensação que teria, nem descobrir que era bruxo, ver seus pais pela primeira vez no espelho de Ojesed, ganhar seu primeiro jogo de quadribol, beijar Gina pela primeira vez..._

_Em algumas partes ele tinha razão, não pela felicidade inimaginável que havia previsto, mas por nunca ter se sentido dessa forma em seus 17 anos._

_Lord Voldemort fora derrotado, a guerra finalmente chegará ao fim, mas eles não tinham motivos para comemorar..._

_Quantos não haviam morrido lutando para que esse dia chegasse?_

_Primeiro seus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Snape, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin; e tantos outros, pessoas que diretamente ou não, morreram por ele, para protegê-lo e ele temia que a culpa o acompanhasse pelo resto de seus dias._

_Quem sabe um dia a tão esperada e de certa forma merecida __**paz **__não chegaria?_

_Ele estaria aqui esperando por ela, com Rony e Hermione ao seu lado como sempre estiveram e ele não teria mais motivos para temer se sentir sozinho quando os amigos finalmente dessem conta que se amavam, porque agora ele tinha a ela: Gina Weasley._

_Olhando por esse ângulo, quem sabe tudo não daria certo no fim e como em um conto de fadas, eles não viveriam felizes para sempre?_

_Era só esperar para ver._

_E acima de tudo __**acreditar**__ que a felicidade viria na hora certa e eles estariam aguardando pacientemente por ela._

_**Juntos.**_

* * *

**N/A: **Olá minhas varinhas de alcaçus da Dedos de Mel. *.*

Essa é minha primeira fic de HP, a verdadeira realização de um sonho!  
Agora preciso da opinião de vocês para saber se devo continuar ou não, por favor, me digam pelos reviews, eles serão muito bem-vindos e eu farei questão de respondê-los um a um com muito carinho. :D

Beeeijo :*


	2. O Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo O1 – O dia seguinte**

_(...) "É possível encontrar a felicidade nas horas mais sombrias, se a pessoa se lembrar de acender a luz."  
- Alvo Dumbledore – Harry Potter e O Prisioneiro de Azkaban_

"... assim que Neville matou a cobra e consequentemente atraiu para si toda a atenção, eu pude me esconder embaixo da capa e me esgueirar para dentro da escola onde a batalha recomeçava, e bom o resto vocês já sabem." – disse Harry.

Ele, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados na cama dele no dormitório dos garotos na torre da Grifinória, com uma bandeja de sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora, ambos quase no fim, entre eles, um pequeno favorzinho de Monstro.

"Ah, Harry!" – Hermione que tinha o rosto riscado por lágrimas se jogou em cima dele, lhe concedendo um abraço de quebrar os ossos, mas manteve os dedos da mão direita firmemente entrelaçados com os de Rony como estavam desde que Harry começou a lhes contar toda a história que não haviam presenciado, desde a penseira até o momento que ele ressurgira em plena batalha.

"Quer dizer que o Snape..." – Rony não conseguiu terminar, sua expressão entre incrédula e confusa.

"Eu sei." – disse Harry, bocejando em seguida, cada célula do seu corpo parecia gritar de cansaço, mas ele devia isso aos amigos, eles mais do que ninguém mereciam saber tudo que havia acontecido, por terem estado ao lado dele não só na caça as horcruxes, mas durante os últimos 7 anos e principalmente por serem Ron e Mione.

"Você precisa descansar, todos nós precisamos." – disse Hermione, beijando cada um dos garotos na bochecha, em seguida, lhes lançando um sorriso fraco, enquanto fechava a porta do dormitório atrás de si.

Rony caminhou para sua cama, a mão tocando o lugar exato onde Hermione havia lhe beijado, tirou os sapatos, se ajeitou no travesseiro e disse:

"Vamos dormir cara, Merlin sabe o quanto precisamos disso."

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e pensou: _"Sim, Merlin deveria saber que tudo que eles precisavam era de uma boa dose de sono, sem se preocupar de seriam descobertos por Voldemort, apanhados por Comensais da Morte ou se cairiam nas garras do Ministério."_

Ouviu os roncos suaves de Rony e em seguida, quase instantaneamente adormeceu. (...)

Rony ouviu ao fundo a porta do dormitório ranger e estava decidido a ignorar o fato de que provavelmente tinham companhia, quando sentiu o doce aroma do perfume que ele havia dado a Hermione de Natal a mais de um ano atrás, entreabriu os olhos e viu a garota olhar dele para Harry e de volta para ele quando notou que seus olhos estavam abertos, ela se aproximou da sua cama e murmurou:

"Será que eu poderia usar uma das camas e dormir aqui com vocês? O dormitório das garotas está vazio e eu não me senti bem lá sozinha."

Ela havia tentado dormir em sua cama, mas pareceu que tudo que haviam passado nas últimas horas veio à tona e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de ir para o dormitório de Ron e Harry onde se sentiria segura na companhia dos melhores amigos.

Rony se sentou na cama, apanhou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que trouxe a cama ao lado da sua para mais perto, até quase encostar na dele, Hermione sorriu e se deitou, em seguida, estendeu a mão, a qual Rony prontamente segurou e adormeceram assim, de mãos dadas, mas não antes de relembrarem que já haviam dormido assim uma vez antes, mas Rony deitava em um saco de dormir no chão, Hermione no sofá velho e corroído de traças da casa dos Black e naquele momento eles jamais poderiam ter imaginado que agora estariam de volta a Hogwarts e que finalmente poderiam ter um sono tranqüilo.

(...)

Harry sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e teve que travar uma pequena batalha com elas para finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos, quando o fez viu que raios de sol penetravam as cortinas do dormitório e encarou o relógio de ouro de que um dia pertenceu a Fabiano Weasley e tinha um amassado na parte de trás que ele havia ganho em seu aniversário de 17 anos pasmo ao ver que horas eram, exatamente 9:32h da manhã levando em consideração os raios de sol que banhavam o quarto, ele havia dormido por quase 24 horas seguidas.

"Uau." – murmurou baixinho.

Ao olhar a cama de Rony para verificar se o amigo ainda dormia, sorriu ao ver que Hermione dormia na cama ao lado da de Rony, que se encontravam praticamente juntas e ambos ressonavam tranqüilos de mãos dadas.

Saiu da cama o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar os amigos e se dirigiu ao banheiro com a intenção de se lavar e verificar como andavam as coisas no castelo, quando Gina surgiu em sua mente fazendo com que ele ficasse com ainda mais pressa.

Poucos minutos depois, ele estava descendo a escada para a sala comunal da Grifinória de cabeça baixa e sozinho, Rony e Hermione ainda dormiam e Harry não teve coragem de acordá-los, eles mereciam descansar o máximo possível.

Quando finalmente levantou os olhos deu de cara com Gina o encarando, olhos verdes e castanhos se encontraram e eles pareciam incapazes de parar de se olhar, cada um analisava o rosto do outro com voracidade, querendo garantir que o rosto amado estava intacto, aos poucos eles sorriram largamente, a tão esperada felicidade invadindo ambos os corpos, mesmo que momentaneamente.

Gina com o coração batendo a mil compassos por minuto, galgou os degraus que os separavam deixando cair a bandeja com o café da manhã que havia cuidadosamente preparado para os três, sem se dar conta de tal ato e se atirou nos braços de Harry o abraçando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Harry aspirava o perfume natural de rosas que vinha da pele de Gina, sem conseguir acreditar que estava finalmente com ela em seus braços e que não tinham nada a temer, ela tinha o rosto enterrado em seu peito e logo Harry percebeu que ela começava a encharcar sua camiseta com lágrimas, segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e levantou na direção do seu, secando-o delicadamente com os polegares, enquanto murmurava:

"Xii, está tudo bem meu amor, eu estou aqui, não chore."

Gina era uma garota forte, raramente chorava, provavelmente resultado de ter seis irmãos mais velhos, então naquele momento Harry se deu conta do quanto a sua partida tinha custado a ela, quando chegou a essa conclusão a aconchegou melhor em seus braços. Em seguida, seus rostos se aproximaram lentamente e eles se beijaram, primeiro vorazmente, expressando tudo que haviam sentido na ausência do outro: saudade, angústia, preocupação, medo...

Se afastaram algum tempo depois arfantes e colaram as testas.

"Eu te amo." – murmuram ao mesmo tempo, em seguida, se aproximaram novamente e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Dessa vez o beijo foi calmo, os dois finalmente haviam se dado conta que não era necessário ter pressa, ambos tinham uma vida inteira pela frente.

(...)

Harry e Gina estavam enroscados em uma das confortáveis poltronas em frente a lareira do Salão Comunal a alguns minutos quando Rony se juntou a eles.

"Bom dia Harry, Gina." – disse ele se jogando em uma poltrona em frente a deles.

"Bom dia Rony." – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Ambos se entreolharam estranhando o fato de Rony não ter reclamado do fato de Gina estar sentada no colo de Harry, em parte para desviar a atenção do amigo, caso ele viesse a pensar nisso, Harry perguntou:

"Cadê a Mione?"

"Ainda deve estar tomando banho, eu ia esperá-la, mas ela me pediu para descer e verificar por onde você andava."

Assim que Rony terminou de falar os três ouviram o som de passos vindos da escada, todos olharam na direção do som e avistaram Hermione descer as escadas e ir ao encontro deles.

"Bom dia Bela Adormecida." – disse Harry, fazendo Hermione sorrir fracamente, enquanto dava bom dia a todos e Rony e Gina faziam cara de confusão.

Ela sem parecer se dar conta do que estava fazendo sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Rony o fazendo sorrir levemente e entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela, ambos se encararam por um momento com as bochechas e o pescoço com manchas vermelhas devido ao seu embaraço e então desviaram os olhos, foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Isso aqui é tão estranho vazio, onde estão todos?"

"Por todos os lugares, os feridos estão na ala hospitalar aos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey e alguns voluntários, alguns já começaram a ajudar na reconstrução da escola, muitos foram para casa e ainda tem os que como vocês estão descansando nos dormitórios, que não estão divididos por casas, o da Grifinória foi deixado exclusivamente para vocês três poderem ter um pouco de privacidade e a maioria dos professores está cuidando do f-funeral" – esclareceu Gina, a voz quebrando, em seguida, a sala recaiu em um profundo silêncio, onde os quatro encaravam os próprios pés.

Por alguns instantes após terem acordado eles haviam estado de certa forma alheios a tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas agora a realidade havia os acometido como uma maldição imperdoável.

Hermione sentia uma dor imensa atravessá-la como uma dor física e em poucos minutos estava soluçando baixinho, quando Rony apertou delicadamente seus dedos entrelaçados nos dele, foi que ela o encarou, ele olhava para cima, tentando impedir as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos de correr sua face, ela acariciou levemente seu rosto o fazendo encará-la, quando ele o fez ela disse sem emitir som algum, apenas mexendo os lábios:

"Eu estou aqui."

A menção das palavras de Gina, Rony sentiu como se arrancassem uma parte vital do seu ser ao se lembrar do fantasma da última risada de Fred gravada em seu rosto quando ele caiu sem vida em um dos muitos corredores da escola atingido pelas costas por um maldito Comensal da Morte. Quando ele encarou Hermione tentando evitar que as lágrimas de dor finalmente se libertassem e viu que ela estava ali, ao lado dele, ele não resistiu ao impulso de puxá-la para perto e abraçá-la, finalmente colocando para fora em forma do choro toda a dor que sentia por todas as perdas, principalmente a do irmão. Choraram juntos nos braços um do outro por um longo tempo.

De frente para eles em uma mesma poltrona, Harry escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gina, sentindo a culpa que temia carregar para sempre dali em diante pesar em seus ombros, Gina também chorava silenciosamente e murmurava a todo instante:

"Não fique assim meu amor, nada do que aconteceu aqui foi por sua culpa."

Harry gostaria muito de acreditar que haveria uma forma de crer que o que ela dizia era verdade, apesar de que nesse momento, lhe parecia impossível.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá meus sucos de abobóra de todas as manhãs. *-*  
Aqui está o primeiro cap. espero so comentes pra saber o que vocês acharam okay?  
A opinião de vocês é o que faz _tudo_ valer a pena. ;)

* * *

**Resposta dos comentes:**

Joana Patricia: Seja bem-vinda xuxu. *.*  
Fiquei muito fliz por saber que mesmo preferindo Harry/Gina, você deu uma chance pra minha fic. :D  
Mas apesar de ser Ron/Hermione, vai ter muitos momentos do seu shipper, não se preocupe.  
*palavra de membro da AD* haha'

beijinhos, até o próximo cap. :*

**Rosicleide:** Seja bem-vinda xuxu. *.*  
Realmente só pelo prólogo é dificl ter uma ideia né?  
Brigada pelo voto de confiança, aqui tá o primeiro cap. espero que esteja a altura das suas expectativas. :D

beeeijo, te espero aqui no próximo review. :*


	3. Adeus

**No capítulo anterior ...**

_ De frente para eles em uma mesma poltrona, Harry escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gina, sentindo a culpa que temia carregar para sempre dali em diante pesar em seus ombros, Gina também chorava silenciosamente e murmurava a todo instante:_

_ "Não fique assim meu amor, nada do que aconteceu aqui foi por sua culpa."_

_ Harry gostaria muito de acreditar que haveria uma forma de crer que o que ela dizia era verdade, apesar de que nesse momento, lhe parecia impossível._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo O2 - Adeus**

_(...) "Para a mente bem estruturada a morte é apenas a aventura seguinte."- Alvo Dumbledore- Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_

Harry estava parado sozinho na entrada da ante-câmara do Salão Principal, onde alguns anos atrás ele tinha aguardado com os campeões do torneio tri-bruxo, uma vez que seu nome havia sido expelido pelo cálice e os responsáveis pelo torneio, bem como os diretores das escolas e alguns professores, decidiam se ele seria ou não ser obrigado a participar.

Ela havia claramente sido aumentada por magia e era ali que estavam as famílias que pranteavam seus mortos.

Ele se sentiu tentado a olhar ao redor, pois sentia vários pares de olhos o encarando, mas só conseguia enxergar Rony, Hermione e Gina que caminhavam em direção aos Weasley e embora Harry não pudesse vê-lo velavam o corpo de Fred.

Assim que alguns minutos atrás eles chegaram a entrada ele não conseguiu prosseguir, não sabia se seria capaz de encarar o Sr e a Sra. Weasley, ou Percy, Gui, Carlinhos e principalmente Jorge novamente.

Quando Rony, Hermione e Gina chegaram até a família que estava unida em um circulo a Sra. Weasley os abraçou, um de cada vez e começou a chorar novamente, porém quando ela soltou Hermione seus olhos varreram a sala e irremediavelmente caíram sobre Harry que estava paralisado sentindo que preferia ser ele ali no lugar de Fred a sentir tanta dor rasgando seu peito. Ele e a Sra. Weasley se encararam por alguns segundos até que ela abriu os braços, convidando-o, ele caminhou em sua direção mecanicamente e se entregou ao abraço, mesmo achando que não o merecia.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse se dar conta estava murmurando:

"Por favor, me perdoa Sra. Weasley."

A velha senhora acariciava seus cabelos maternalmente, enquanto dizia através do choro:

"Não seja bobo Harry querido, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, mas isso nem se compara ao meu alivio por saber que você está bem, todos tivemos tanto medo de te perder."

Naquele momento Harry deixou que aquelas palavras penetrassem até o intimo do seu ser, de certa forma era tudo que ele precisava e não queria ouvir.

Quando eles se separaram e ele finalmente fitou as outras pessoas no circulo, viu no rosto de cada uma delas por trás da máscara da dor da perda a confirmação muda a cada palavra da Sra. Weasley, ninguém ali o culpava pelo que havia acontecido e naquele momento ele percebeu que nem mesmo ele seria capaz de se culpar novamente.

(...)

Agora os corpos de todos aqueles que haviam perdido suas vidas lutando para defender Hogwarts na esperança de proporcionar a cada um dos sobreviventes uma vida em um mundo onde não houvesse guerra, estavam enfileirados no jardim em frente ao lago, havia sido decidido que em homenagem a este ato de coragem, todos os heróis da batalha seriam enterrados ali, no terreno da escola que eles morreram para defender.

Havia centenas de cadeiras brancas enfileiradas onde várias pessoas já se acomodavam, Harry e Hermione caminharam junto que todos os Weasley entre elas e ocuparam seus lugares na primeira fileira, todos queriam estar o mais próximo possível daqueles que amavam para poder lhes dar um último adeus, portanto os lugares na primeira fileira foram reservado aos familiares. Por todo o caminho Harry notou que as pessoas o fitavam com gratidão e admiração refletidos no olhar, mas poucas delas haviam se aproximado para lhe dizer alguma coisa, de alguma forma elas compreendiam que aquele não era o momento nem o lugar para isso, elas teriam tempo para expressar tudo o que sentiam ao menino-que-sobreviveu quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

"Harry, olhe." - disse Hermione.

Ele seguiu seu olhar e viu uma pequena senhora caminhando com um menininho de apenas alguns meses de vida nos braços, a Sra. Weasley acenou e sorrindo fracamente ela veio se juntar a eles. Aquela era Andrômeda Tonks e nos seus braços repousava o afilhado de Harry, Teddy.

O pequeno garotinho sorria e agitava alegremente os bracinhos, foi impossível não lhe sorrir de volta por um momento, mas então Harry se deu conta que não seria sempre que ele traria esse sorriso no rosto, por enquanto, ele era muito pequeno para compreender, mas logo a dor de crescer sem os pais viria a fazer parte do seu dia-a-dia, mas no que dependesse de Harry, ele faria o possível para tornar a ausência de Lupin e Ninfadora menos dolorosa possível, afinal ele se esforçaria todos os dias para ser o melhor padrinho do mundo para Teddy Lupin.

Poucos minutos depois todos os sussurros cessaram e a multidão recaiu em um silêncio absoluto, olhando para a frente eles puderam ver o bruxo pequeno e franzino que havia ministrado tanto o velório de Dumbledore como o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Ele apontou a varinha para a garganta, murmurou: Sonorus e quando falou sua voz de fez ouvir por cada pessoa que ali estava presente.

"Estamos aqui reunidos para prestar nossa última homenagem a esse grandes homens, mulheres e me atrevo dizer crianças que entregaram suas vidas numa batalha para garantir que as trevas e a escuridão não se tornassem parte de nossas vidas. Cada um deles morreu lutando bravamente pelos ideais de uma geração, para que nós pudéssemos viver em segurança, ter restaurado nosso livre arbítrio e acima de tudo fazer jus ao seu sacrifício, lutando sempre unidos por paz na esperança de construirmos um mundo melhor do qual eles estejam onde estiveram se orgulhariam."

Dizendo isso ele fez um movimento amplo com a varinha, todos os túmulos se ergueram e foram repousar eternamente sob os jardins de Hogwarts, onde independente do memorial que havia sido colocado ali em homenagem a todos eles, ou as reluzentes placas de mármore postadas na grama sob onde estaria cada um dos que haviam morrido com seus nomes e seus epitáfios, eles jamais seriam esquecidos.

Todos os presentes choravam silenciosamente, apesar da guerra finalmente ter chego ao fim, todos ali haviam perdido pessoas que amavam, estavam sofrendo demais para que a vitória pudesse ser comemorada, aos poucos os familiares foram se agrupando em torno da placa de mármore dos seus afim, de lhes dar um último adeus.

A Sra. Weasley chorava desesperadamente, seu pranto aumentava ainda mais a dor que Harry sentia consumindo seus entranhas, a face de Jorge estava retorcida com tamanho pesar que parecia impossível que um dia ele conseguisse sorrir novamente, Gina escondeu o rosto no peito de Harry e seus dedos apertavam o tecido de sua camisa enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos e deixava que suas próprias lágrimas rolassem livremente por seu rosto. Hermione se aproximou abraçada a Rony e com uma mão livre entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Harry lhe dando força e ao mesmo tempo recebendo em troca, porque seria eternamente assim, antes eram três, mas de hoje em diante seriam quatro, enquanto eles estivessem juntos, poderiam suportar qualquer coisa.

Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que ela encarava Andrômeda que estava sozinha entre os túmulos de sua filha e seu genro ainda segurando o pequeno Teddy nos braços, Gina seguiu seu olhar, no momento seguinte se desvencilhou dos seus braços, se aconchegou no braço que Rony a estendia e ele soube o que deveria fazer.

Caminhou com passos firmes até onde ela estava, assim que ela notou sua aproximação disse:

"Veja quem está aqui meu amor." - murmurou ela no ouvido do bebê.

"Eu sinto muito." - disse Harry a fitando.

Toda a semelhança que ele podia um dia ter notado entre ela e a irmã Bellatrix da primeira vez que eles se encontraram era completamente imperceptíveis, porque ele sabia que a comensal jamais seria capaz de amar alguém tão profundamente para que abrigasse um sentimento de perda tão grande.

"Todos nós sentimos querido, mas eu sei que minha filha e Remo morreram lutando para que o nosso pequeno Teddy crescesse em um mundo livro das trevas e agora não é o momento de se entregar, ele ainda é tão novinho, precisará de mim ainda por muitos anos."

"A senhora não está sozinha, eu lhe prometo que farei de tudo para que Teddy tenha uma vida plena e feliz, e quanto aos pais, nós garantiremos que ele saberá tudo que eles foram através nós."

A pequena senhora se aproximou com os olhos ainda marejados, acariciou ternamente o rosto de Harry enquanto dizia.

"Obrigada querido, ele vai precisar muito de você, sinta-se a vontade para visitá-lo quando quiser."

"Obrigado." - murmurou Harry enquanto ela se virava e se afastava com o neto nos braços.

Quando Harry voltou para onde os Wesley e Hermione se encontravam eles estavam tentando decidir o que fazer a seguir, a Sra. Weasley já havia se acalmado e tentava persuadir Jorge que todos eles precisavam descansar, aparentemente ele ainda se recusava a sair de perto do irmão.

"Nós podemos voltar para a casa de Muriel, em poucos dias A Toca estará pronta e poderemos ir para lá novamente, a vamos Rony não faça essa cara, que outra opção nós temos?"

"O Largo Grimmauld." - sugeri sem pensar.

"É pai, lá tem espaço suficiente para todos nós e não precisaríamos aturar a tia Muriel."

Todos ali pareciam concordar que o Largo Grimmauld era a melhor opção, apesar do Sr. Weasley ainda parecer confuso.

"Eu concordo com o Rony." - disse Jorge, a voz quebrando várias vezes pela falta de uso, a horas ele não chorava mais, parecia que não lhe restavam mais forças e lágrimas para fazê-lo. Todos o encararam surpresos e ele continuou. - "Lá será mais fácil, as lembranças serão menores."

Ninguém precisava de explicações, ali seria mais fácil para ele encarar a dor e a falta que o seu gêmeo faria, pois teria menos lembranças de tudo que passaram juntos. A Sra. Weasley voltou a soluçar e se atirou nos braços do filho.

(...)

No número 12 do Largo Grimmauld nada havia mudado desde que Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam sido impedidos de voltar para lá em sua caça as horcruxes graças ao Comensal que havia penetrado a proteção do feitiço fidelius agarrado a manga de Hermione.

Só poderiam voltar para A Toca depois que a mesma fosse revistada e assegurada pelo Minitério de sua segurança, essa medida foi tomada com todos os membros da resistência que haviam sido forçados a abandonar seus lares para que fosse certificado que eles realmente não correriam risco nenhum.

Todos haviam ido para seus quartos descansar após o trio contar tudo o que havia acontecido desde o dia que eles desaparataram no casamento de Gui e Fleur, até a queda do Lorde das Trevas, com exceção deles e de Gina que estavam sentados na sala conversando sobre o que fariam a seguir.

"Eu acho que deveríamos voltar a Hogwarts." - disse Hermione, quando Rony bufou ela continuou. - "Eu estou falando sério, será importante para nossas carreiras termos concluído a escola e ter nossos NIEM'S, caso vocês dois tenham se esquecido, eles serão obrigatórios caso ainda queiram se tornar aurores."

"E o que você pretende ter como carreira Mione?" - indagou Gina.

"Bem eu estive pensando em ingressar no Ministério também, Departamento de Criação e Execução das Leis da Magia e dar continuidade ao F.A.L.E."

"E você acha que isso dará certo?" - perguntou Ron.

"Eu nunca saberei se não tentar não é?" - disse ela brava pela pergunta de Rony, mas quando ele se inclinou no sofá a puxando para um abraço e lhe dando um beijinho carinhoso na bochecha, ela amoleceu e se aconchegou mais a ele.

Rony estava completamente confuso, haviam ganhado a guerra, estavam livres da ameaça de Voldemort, mas durante o percurso tinham perdido Fred, a dor de perder alguém que a gente ama é tão intensa que ele sabia que só tinha uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa nesse mundo capaz de mantê-lo inteiro nesse momento, ela, Hermione Granger, a irritante sabe-tudo que ele sem se dar conta em que momento havia aprendido amar e mesmo com esse imenso vazio que a morte do irmão havia deixado, ele não podia deixar de se sentir imensamente feliz por tê-La finalmente em seus braços.

Hermione se aconchegou melhor ao abraço de Rony aspirando seu perfume e sentindo a paz e segurança que só a presença dele lhe dava. Ela tinha que confessar que ela nunca imaginou que esse momento chegasse, que eles estariam juntos, mas parece que finalmente o legume insensível com amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá havia crescido, ela sabia que para isso ele precisou sofrer, mas hoje ele era um homem, o único que ela amava.

Enquanto desfrutava do calor e aconchego dos braços dele pensou em seus pais, uma parte de si estava aliviada, porque sabia que eles não corriam mais risco algum, mas isso só tornava ainda mais urgente a sua necessidade de estar com eles, de abraçá-los, de lhes dizer que nada no mundo os separaria novamente, mas infelizmente esse momento teria que esperar, agora todos estavam de luto por Fred e ela não conseguiria e nem queria estar em lugar algum que não fosse ao lado do ruivo que havia conquistado definitivamente seu coração, de agora em diante, ela só iria onde eles pudessem estar juntos e quando ela sentiu seus lábios tocarem delicadamente seus cabelos, dando suaves beijos e sua mão percorrer seus braços carinhosamente formando pequenos desenhos em sua pele, ela soube que ele não pensaria diferente.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá minhas cervejas amanteigadas do Três Vassouras. *-*  
Mais um cap. pra vocês, o qual foi muito dificil pra mim escrever, eu sempre choro quando me lembro todos que morreram. /cry  
Por isso me perdoem se ele não ficou como vocês esperavam!  
Espero os comentes para saber o que acharam, okay? Eles são realmente muito importantes.

* * *

**Resposta do comente: ( sim! só teve um! D: ) **

**Joana Patricia: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado xuxu, mas eu particularmente prefiro os momentos Ron e Mione! haha'  
E eu estarei sempre esperando seus comentes.  
Beeeijo :*


	4. Escolhas

**No capítulo anterior ...**

_Enquanto desfrutava do calor e aconchego dos braços dele pensou em seus pais, uma parte de si estava aliviada, porque sabia que eles não corriam mais risco algum, mas isso só tornava ainda mais urgente a sua necessidade de estar com eles, de abraçá-los, de lhes dizer que nada no mundo os separaria novamente, mas infelizmente esse momento teria que esperar, agora todos estavam de luto por Fred e ela não conseguiria e nem queria estar em lugar algum que não fosse ao lado do ruivo que havia conquistado definitivamente seu coração, de agora em diante, ela só iria onde eles pudessem estar juntos e quando ela sentiu seus lábios tocarem delicadamente seus cabelos, dando suaves beijos e sua mão percorrer seus braços carinhosamente formando pequenos desenhos em sua pele, ela soube que ele não pensaria diferente._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 03 - Escolhas**

_(...) __São nossas escolhas que revelam quem realmente somos, muito mais que nossas qualidades.- Alvo Dumbledore - Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta_

Hermione e Gina haviam acordado cedo no dia seguinte para cuidarem do café-da-manhã, não tinham certeza se a Sra. Weasley estava em condições de fazê-lo e acharam melhor ajudar, enquanto desciam as escadas ela fitava Gina furtivamente e podia ver que amiga tinha os olhos inchados e grandes olheiras já eram possíveis de serem detectadas manchando sua pele alva. Ela havia sido muito ligada aos gêmeos desde criança e a perda de Fred a estava machucando muito mais do que ela deixava transparecer.

Quando as duas adentraram juntas a cozinha encontraram a Sra. Weasley preparando o café-da-manhã, apesar de que _tentando _seria a expressão correta, seu rosto que agora parecia constantemente riscado por lágrimas tentou sorrir quando avistou as meninas paradas na soleira da porta, porém sem sucesso, sua varinha se agitava a esmo fazendo o bacon saltar da frigideira para o chão e os ovos se quebrarem violentamente, sujando os azulejos, Hermione e Gina se apressaram em ajudar e logo a matriarca dos Weasley só as observava sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa sem nada dizer.

Alguns minutos mais tarde o Sr. Weasley adentrou a cozinha trazendo algumas cartas na mão.

"Bom dia." - disse ele e após um lançar um olhar tristonho a mulher, continuou. - "Hermione essa carta acabou de chegar para você, chegaram também para o Rony e o Harry, todas do Ministério."

"Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria." - murmurou Gina.

"Hermione querida, porque você não sobe para acordar os meninos e mostra a carta a eles?" - sugeriu a Sra. Weasley com a voz rouca, mas forte surpreendendo a todos. - "Vá também Gina, vocês já me ajudaram muito, quando o café-da-manhã estiver pronto chamo vocês."

As meninas e o se entreolharam intrigados, mas em seguida, elas aceitaram a sugestão da Sra. Weasley e foram até o quarto dos meninos acordá-los.

Ron dormia profundamente quando o costumeiro pesadelo começou, ele estava de volta ao porão dos Malfoy e acima dele, podia ouvir os gritos penetrantes de Hermione, a sensação de inutilidade se apoderava dele que não podia fazer nada mais que gritar seu nome, naquele momento ele faria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela, seria capaz de agüentar qualquer tortura desde que tivesse a garantia de que ela estava bem.

Hermione e Gina adentraram o quarto e logo notaram Rony remexendo inquieto na cama, um sinal claro de que ele estava tendo um pesadelo, sem pensar Hermione correu até a cama dele, segurou uma de suas mãos e a outra passava delicadamente por seu rosto tentando acalmá-lo enquanto chamava seu nome.

De repente o pesadelo havia mudado, Hermione não gritava de dor, ela sussurrava seu nome e aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, quando a consciência se fez presente ele pode sentir mãos macias e quentes segurando sua própria mão e acariciando seu rosto, antes mesmo de sentir o perfume ele já sabia quem estava ali e abriu os olhos para poder contemplá-La, sua face estava preocupada e com um suspiro de alivio ela o abraçou assim que ele abriu os olhos.

"Você me assustou." - sussurrou ela em seu ouvido.

Ron se arrepiou quando sua respiração fez cócegas em sua pele e apertou mais o abraço.

"Me desculpe, foi só mais um pesadelo." - disse ele com a voz rouca pela proximidade dos dois fazendo a pele exposta de Hermione se arrepiar e ele sorrir ao constatar os efeitos que causava nela.

Ela parecia prestes a lhe indagar sobre o que era o pesadelo quando Gina os interrompeu coçando "inocentemente" a garganta.

"Se vocês dois quiserem o Harry e eu podemos deixá-los a sós."

Ambos se separaram corados fazendo Gina gargalhar e Harry prender o riso, enquanto Rony lançava um olhar homicida a irmã.

"Hum... Não 'tá meio cedo 'pra vocês duas estarem de pé?" - perguntou Rony sentando na cama.

"Nós estávamos ajudando a sua mãe a preparar o café-da-manhã quando o disse que haviam chegado cartas do Ministério para nós três, então viemos acordá-los para todos abrirmos juntos." - explicou Hermione entregando a carta de Rony e em seguida a de Harry.

Os três abriram ao mesmo tempo e leram a carta que dizia:

_Cara Srta. Granger_

_O Ministro da Magia em exercício Kingsley Shacklebolt gostaria de solicitar uma reunião com a Srta. Na próxima quinta-feira às 8 horas da manhã no Ministério da Magia._

_Atenciosamente __Percival Ignatius Weasley __Sub-secretário sênior do Ministro_

Assim que Hermione terminou de ler, ela, Ron e Harry trocaram as cartas entre si para se certificar que todas diziam a mesma coisa, quando terminaram foi Ron que quebrou o silêncio.

"E então? O que vocês acham que eles querem com a gente?"

"Primeiro, aposto que Kingsley irá querer saber tudo o que fizemos enquanto estivemos "desaparecidos", depois provavelmente irão nos homenagear." - Disse Harry.

"Além de que é muito provável que eles lhe ofereçam um emprego no Ministério."

"Mas nós não poderíamos aceitar, não é?" - perguntou Hermione, Harry e Ron se entreolharam, como todos permaneceram em silêncio ela continuou. - "Nós temos que voltar para Hogwarts e terminar nossa educação, precisamos dos nossos NIEM'S para assumir cargos no Ministério."

"Hermione, vocês salvaram o mundo." - disse Gina calmamente.

"Isso não muda nada, eu voltarei para Hogwarts e terminarei meus estudos e vocês também, não é?" - perguntou ela olhando diretamente para Ron.

"Eu ... Eu não sei, Mione." - respondeu ele as pontas das orelhas se tingindo de vermelho.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar entre magoado e indignado, em seguida, saiu intempestivamente do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ron, Harry e Gina se entreolharam e a ruiva falou:

"Eu vou falar com ela."

"Não!" - exclamou Ron se levantando e fazendo os amigos o encararem surpresos. - "Deixa que eu vou."

Hermione não sabia porque a indecisão de Rony a deixava tão magoada, na verdade é claro que ela sabia, mas era mais fácil agir como se não soubesse. Encarar o fato de que se ele realmente decidisse não voltar a Hogwarts ia separá-los por um longo ano era quase insuportável.

Ela deixou que seus pés a guiassem enquanto tentava esvaziar a mente, tudo o que queria agora era não pensar e principalmente não sentir absolutamente nada.

Assim que chegou ao lago que passava pela propriedade dos Weasley, ela se sentou a sombra de uma árvore na sua margem e ficou admirando as leves ondas que a brisa constante causava na água. Assim que ouviu o som de passos se aproximando ela soube quem era, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de que havia percebido que ele estava ali.

"Você vai mesmo voltar, não é? Não importa a proposta que o Ministério te faça." - disse Rony sentando-se na grama de frente para ela.

Hermione percebeu toda a confusão de sentimentos que a tomava nas palavras de Ron e se limitou a acenar a cabeça em concordância.

Ela o encarou pronta para lhe dar uma resposta malcriada, mas quando olhou em seus olhos, viu o quanto a verdade era importante pra ele, por isso decidiu dizer o motivo da sua decisão.

"Porque se algum dia eu assumir um cargo no Ministério, eu quero que seja da forma certa, eu quero que as pessoas me respeitem por ser quem eu sou e não pelo o que eu fiz durante a guerra, não quero ter que passar o resto da minha vida, ouvindo as pessoas cochichando que só estamos ali porque somos os melhores amigos de Harry Potter, isso não é suficiente pra mim Ron, eu quero que as pessoas saibam que eu consegui meu lugar por ser Hermione Granger, só isso."

Rony desviou os olhos do rosto dela por um momento e ficou em silêncio. Desde que a guerra havia acabado ele sabia que ela iria querer voltar para Hogwarts, mas depois de tudo que haviam vivido, ele achava que não fazia sentido voltar e sabia que Harry pensava da mesma forma.

A fase deles de passar as noites debruçados sobre deveres de casa, estudando para as provas e treinando quadribol já havia terminado, no momento tudo o que ele mais queria era sair pelo mundo a fora com Harry e os outros aurores do Ministério caçando até a extinção os Comensais da Morte que haviam fugido, era a única forma de garantir que eles estariam seguros novamente. Que ela estaria segura!

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." - disse Rony voltando a encará-La de forma intensa.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu pronunciar som algum.

"Ele não irá voltar." - pensou, enquanto os olhos cintilavam de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Hermione." - sussurrou ele a puxando para a proteção de seus braços e apoiando gentilmente a cabeça dela em seu peito.

"Porque Ron?" - perguntou ela a voz quebrando.

"Porque eu sinto que é isso que tenho que fazer, depois de tudo que os Comensais fizeram, você acha justo que eles continuem impunes, Mione? Eles mataram, torturaram pessoas inocentes, algumas das quais nós conhecemos e amamos, eu e toda a minha família perdemos Fred pra um deles, isso sem mencionar Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto... E quem melhor que nós pra procurarmos por eles? Eu preciso fazer isso, Mione. Eu não posso deixar que eles machuquem ou tirem de mim mais pessoas que eu amo. Eu jamais me perdoaria se eu perdesse você 'pra um deles."

Hermione afastou o rosto do seu peito para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, sua coração parecia inchado tamanho era o amor que sentia pro aquele ruivo. Ela o admirava tanto...

"Ron, se você soubesse o quanto eu me orgulho de você." - disse ela afagando carinhosamente a face dele. Ele lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo e ela continuo. - "Eu estou falando sério e nunca duvide disso. Você é a pessoa mais leal e corajosa que eu conheço."

"Estamos fingindo que o Harry não existe?" - perguntou ele.

Perto do amigo ele podia ser considerado um covarde e sabia disso.

"Não Ron, eu não estou fingindo que o Harry não existe, muito menos negando que ele seja corajoso, mas tudo o que ele fez, foi porque ele tinha de fazer, já você, entrou numa guerra porque queria proteger as pessoas que você ama, seus motivos são infinitamente mais nobres que os dele."

Rony sentiu a orelhas queimando de vergonha, ela nunca havia o elogiado daquela forma, ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo por saber que ela achava que ele era tudo isso, afinal ela era Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente, corajosa e linda que ele conhecia.

"Mione, eu..."

"Não estraga o momento, Ron." - sussurrou ela, selando a distância entre eles e colando seus lábios nos do ruivo.

Rony não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-La firmemente pela cintura e trazê-La mais para perto aprofundando o beijo.

Ficaram ali por um período indefinido de tempo saboreando a textura e a maciez dos lábios um do outro e pela primeira vez em dias, ambos se sentiam plenamente felizes, claro que aquele momento não duraria para sempre e em breve, eles teriam que voltar a realidade, mas até que essa hora chegasse eles permitiram fingir que no mundo só existia os braços um do outro. Harry e Gina observavam os amigos pelo janela do quarto dela, a ruiva olhou para o namorado radiante e começou a pular e cantar pelo quarto toda feliz fazendo com que ele risse com ela.

"Ei, qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?"

Gina estancou, Jorge estava parado na porta do quarto, seu rosto encovado e magro, os olhos tristes embora trouxesse um sorrisinho tímido nos lábios ao presenciar a empolgação da irmã. Após um segundo de hesitação, Gina atravessou o quarto de jogando nos braços do irmão e gritando:

"Eles estão juntos!"

Jorge encarou Harry por cima do ombro da irmã confuso, Gina se desvencilhou dos seus braços e puxou pela mão até a janela onde era possível ver que Rony e Hermione ainda se beijavam.

Agora ele entendia o motivo de tanta felicidade, todos que conheciam aqueles dois sabiam que eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro desde crianças e só eles não se davam conta disso, ele ficou extremamente feliz por vê-los juntos, tentou sorrir pela primeira vez em dias e ficou surpreso quando viu que conseguia, Gina o abraçou novamente e murmurou chorosa:

"É tão bom ter você de volta."

Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos da irmã, enquanto Harry se reunia a eles no abraço e pensou: "É realmente bom estar de volta."

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pomos de ouro dos meus jogos de quabribol. *-*  
Mais um cap. para vocês e esse é o meu preferido, espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu. ;DD

Bjs 33'

**Resposta dos reviews:**

**Joana Patricia:** Exagerou nada, amei completamente o seu review, principalmente a parte que você diz que o Ron é um bom namorado,  
apesar de achar que melhor seria mais apropriado! haha'  
Bjs amore, té o próximo review. ;)

Se tiver mais alguém lendo, por favor, comentem, são os reviews que me inspiram a escrever. ;D


	5. Proposta

**Por favor leiam a N/A votação para vocês. ;)

* * *

**

No capítulo anterior...

_Jorge encarou Harry por cima do ombro da irmã confuso, Gina se desvencilhou dos seus braços e puxou pela mão até a janela onde era possível ver que Rony e Hermione ainda se beijavam._

_Agora ele entendia o motivo de tanta felicidade, todos que conheciam aqueles dois sabiam que eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro desde crianças e só eles não se davam conta disso, ele ficou extremamente feliz por vê-los juntos, tentou sorrir pela primeira vez em dias e ficou surpreso quando viu que conseguia, Gina o abraçou novamente e murmurou chorosa:_

_"É tão bom ter você de volta."_

_Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos da irmã, enquanto Harry se reunia a eles no abraço e pensou: "É realmente bom estar de volta."_

**Capítulo 04 - Proposta**

_(...) Você não consegue entender que não faz diferença quem a pessoa é ao nascer, mas o que ela vai ser ao crescer. _  
_Alvo Dumbledore - Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo_

Finalmente ou não, o dia da reunião no Ministério da Magia havia chegado, o trio acordou cedo e desceu para tomar café-da-manhã antes de aparatarem até o Ministério com Percy e o Sr. Weasley.

Antes de saírem a Sra. Weasley inspecionou um por um como se eles ainda fossem crianças, ajeitou a gola da camisa de Ron e tentou inutilmente abaixar os cabelos rebeldes de Harry, assim que eles foram considerados apresentáveis, ela os acompanhou até o limite do jardim d'A Toca de onde poderiam aparatar e lhes desejou boa sorte.

Assim que entraram no Ministério os três estancaram surpresos, sabiam que provavelmente haveriam mudanças agora que o mesmo não estava mais nas mãos de Voldemort, mas ainda assim foi uma surpresa constatar isso com os próprios olhos.

No lugar da estatua-chafariz anti-trouxa havia outra que trazia dois casais, um bruxo e um trouxa, além de um duende e um elfo doméstico, todos convivendo harmoniosamente e com expressões saudáveis e tolerantes.

Poucos minutos depois de adentrarem o Ministério todas as pessoas ali já pareciam ter notado a presença dos três, enquanto caminhavam para os elevadores afim de chegarem a sala do ministro foram cumprimentados por dezenas de bruxos, alguns chegaram a lhes fazer pequenas reverências, o que incomodou profundamente Harry e Hermione e arrancou alguns risinhos abafados de Rony, que só duraram o tempo de Hermione lhe dar um bom beliscão.

Depois do que parecia uma eternidade eles conseguiram chegar ao nível um e caminharam tranqüilos pelos corredores vazios até a sala de Kingsley.

A sala do novo ministro estava aberta e quando ele levantou o rosto e encarou o trio adentrando sua sala se levantou sorrindo e cumprimentou um por um, em seguida, disse com sua voz grave, mas ao mesmo tempo pacificadora, enquanto indicava as cadeiras a sua frente para que sentassem:

"Estou feliz que tenham vindo, eu sei que depois que tudo o que vivemos no último ano vocês merecem descansar, mais do que qualquer um de nós eu diria, mas isso é absolutamente necessário."

"Nós sabemos disso senhor ministro e faremos tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance para ajudar." - declarou Hermione com a voz firme arrancando um pequeno sorriso cansado de Kingsley.

"Por favor Hermione, me chame de Kingsley, nos conhecemos a tempo demais e lutamos juntos vezes demais para toda essa formalidade."

Hermione sorriu fracamente para ele em resposta devido ao seu rosto corado o que arrancou risinhos de Harry e Rony.

"Agora, eu imagino que vocês queiram saber, porque exatamente eu solicitei essa reunião."

Como os três concordaram, Kingsley prosseguiu.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso saber tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo que vocês estiveram fora, nós devemos uma explicação a população bruxa, as pessoas por enquanto estão felizes demais comemorando a vitória ou tentando lidar com a dor das perdas que a batalha trouxe, mas em breve elas exigirão explicações e eu quero poder lhes conceder isso, depois disso, eu tenho alguns assuntos de igual importância para tratar com vocês, uns agradáveis, outros nem tanto, mas primeiro, eu gostaria de ouvir a história que vocês tem para me contar."

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e diante de um aceno mínimo de cabeça de Hermione, Harry começou a falar.

Contou toda a jornada deles em busca das horcruxes, editando apenas as passagens que tinham alguma relação com as relíquias, os três haviam decidido, que essa parte deveria ficar somente entre eles e a parte que Ron os abandonou, sem que o ruivo soubesse, Harry e Hermione decidiram que ela e o encontro de Harry e Dumbledore em Kings Cross não eram relevantes para a história.

Kingsleu ouviu o tempo todo com atenção, interrompendo a narração em raros momentos para fazer ocasionais perguntas e em todas as vezes que isso aconteceu, Hermione fez questão de respondê-las.

"Isso é tudo." - terminou Harry alguns minutos depois, os quais pareceram uma eternidade.

Kingsley permaneceu em silêncio e analisou atentamente os rostos de três um de cada vez, antes de falar novamente.

"Quer dizer que Narcisa Malfoy o ajudou?" - perguntou ele.

"Sim, se não fosse por ela eu provavelmente estaria morto." - respondeu Harry firme.

Kingsley assentiu calmamente e após um breve instante continuou:

"Isso muda algumas coisas, entre elas, eu gostaria de saber se você está disposto a testemunhar a seu favor no julgamento dela Harry?"

Harry buscou o olhar dos amigos, Ron tentava a todo custo evitar uma careta, a mesma coisa que Harry fazia no momento, porém o Hermione o olhava como quem dizia que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer e Hermione Granger sempre sabia o que era certo, por isso, ele disse desanimado:

"Sim."

"Ótimo." - concordou Kingsley. - "Você será avisado com antecedência da data e horário do julgamento. Agora temos outras questões a tratar. Vamos começar com as coisas boas, haverá uma cerimônia de agradecimento a vocês e aos membros da Ordem da Fênix juntamente com a apresentação formal dos novos integrantes dos cargos de chefia no Ministério e é claro, seria de grande importância que vocês comparecessem."

"Nós estaremos lá." - disse Ron.

Kingsley sorriu e continuou:

"Agora, eu tenho uma proposta e um pedido para fazer a vocês, por qual gostariam que começássemos?"

Mais uma vez os três se olharam, aquilo já tinha virado um hábito, se consultavam mudamente antes de tomarem alguma decisão e como de hábito também, foi Hermione quem respondeu:

"O pedido, por favor."

"Okay, eu serei direto, como vocês devem saber, muitos Comensais da Morte morreram no dia da batalha, outras muitos foram capturados e se encontram agora em Azkaban aguardando julgamento, mas alguns deles conseguiram fugir, o Ministério já enviou um destacamento de aurores em busca desses fugitivos, mas nós precisaremos de ajuda e na minha opinião não há ninguém melhor que vocês para executar essa tarefa, porém, antes de dizerem se aceitam ou não, eu gostaria que vocês soubessem, que eu adoraria poder me dar ao luxo de não fazer esse pedido a vocês, principalmente depois de ouvir por tudo que vocês tiveram que passar nos últimos meses, mas talvez exatamente por isso vocês sejam tão necessários.

"Nós já imaginávamos que isso fosse acontecer." - disse Harry.

"Então já pensaram em qual será a sua resposta, imagino." - concluiu Kingsley.

"Sim." - respondeu Hermione com firmeza, após um breve olhar para os garotos que estavam sentados em cada um de seus lados e continuou quando Kigsley levantou a sobrancelha interrogativo. - "Eu irei recusar seu pedido, voltarei para Hogwarts e concluirei meus estudos no próximo verão, sinto muito."

Kingsley a observou com os olhos penetrantes enquanto coçava o queixo e deve ter notado que nada do que dissesse iria fazê-La mudar de idéia, por isso se virou para os garotos e perguntou:

"Harry? Rony?"

"Nós aceitamos." - responderam em uníssono, Harry resignado e Rony como se aquelas palavras lhe causassem dor física, Hermione imediatamente abaixou os olhos.

"Entendo seus motivos Hermione, mas não posso negar que estou feliz por Harry e Rony se juntarem a nós."

"E como isso vai funcionar?" - perguntou Harry, Rony aparentemente tinha perdido a voz em algum momento e ainda não a havia recuperado.

"Nesse exato momento temos aurores em campo colhendo informações sobre o paradeiro dos fugitivos, a missão deles durará 3 meses, então eles voltarão e nos apresentarão os dados que conseguiram e caso tenhamos sorte, os Comensais que foram capturados no processo, mas se não tivermos capturados todos, os mandaremos novamente em busca deles e dessa vez, com reforços e é exatamente desses reforços que vocês farão parte, sua partida deve ser no inicio de setembro."

Harry e Ron apenas assentiram concordando.

"Você disse que tinha também uma proposta." - disse Hermione, finalmente levantando o rosto.

"Sim, eu tenho conhecimento que Harry e Rony querem ser aurores e o Ministério ficaria muito honrado em recebê-los como parte de nossa equipe, já a você Hermione, fui informado do F.A.L.E e acho que precisamos de pessoas com a sua iniciativa, primeiramente no Departamente de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e após adquirir a experiência necessária tenho certeza que o Departamento de Criação e Execução das Leis da Magia adoraria te receber."

A boca de Hermione abriu em um perfeito 'o' e Ron a olhou esperançoso, mas a garota apenas balançou bruscamente a cabeça, se empertigou na cadeira se sentando ereta e disse:

"Eu fico realmente honrada com a proposta ministro, mas para ingressar no Ministério é preciso prestar os NIEM'S e eu pretendo fazê-lo do jeito certo."

"Respeitarei a sua decisão Hermione, e vocês dois, o que me dizem?"

"Eu aceito." - respondeu Harry e Rony limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça parecendo ainda mais desanimado.

"Não posso me privar de dizer que acredito que tenham tomado a decisão certa, logo marcaremos uma nova reunião para que vocês fiquem completamente interados de todo o processo, por hoje acredito que terminamos por aqui, a menos que tenham alguma pergunta."

"Eu tenho." - disse Hermione, Kingsley acenou para que ela prosseguisse e ela continuou. - "Na verdade não se trata de uma pergunta e sim de um pedido, eu preciso trazer meus pais de volta e gostaria de saber se o Ministério pode me ajudar nisso."

"É claro que sim, é o mínimo que podemos fazer depois de tudo que vocês fizeram por nós, contatarei ainda hoje o Ministério da Magia australiano e pedirei a ajuda deles para que você possa estar novamente com seus pais o mais rápido possível."

"Obrigada." - disse ela soltando um suspiro de alivio.

(...)

Estavam todos sentados na mesa de jantar d'A Toca almoçando, o trio havia chegado a pouco tempo do Ministério e após contarem minuciosamente tudo que havia ocorrido na reunião, eles e todos os Weasley foram almoçar.

"Rony, pare já de brincar com a comida e coma de uma vez." - bronqueou a senhora Weasley.

O ruivo que estava deprimido desde que tinham chego em casa nem se deu ao trabalho de encarar a mãe, apenas se levantou e se retirou do aposento, Hermione trocou um breve olhar com Harry, em seguida, pediu licença e o seguiu.

Assim que chegou ao quarto dele a porta estava fechada, mas ela sabia que ele estava lá dentro, porém, resolveu bater antes de entrar, se ele quisesse ficar sozinho, ela iria respeitar.

"Entra." - disse ele com a voz fraca após ela dar leves batidas na porta.

Hermione entrou no quarto e o encontrou sentado com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, ela caminhou até ele e sentou a sua frente.

"O que houve?" - perguntou ela buscando o seu olhar que evitava o dela propositalmente.

"Está tudo bem." - respondeu ele ainda sem encará-La.

Hermione se adiantou na direção de Rony e o abraçou, o ruivo não hesitou em passar os braços por sua cintura e trazê-La mais para perto, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse quase sentada em seu colo.

"Eu sei que não está tudo bem." - murmurou ela no ouvido dele apertando ainda mais o abraço.

Rony aspirou profundamente o perfume de Hermione com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço antes de responder.

"Nós iremos dar um jeito nisso, não iremos? - perguntou ele inseguro.

Hermione se afastou do abraço apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e disse encarando profundamente aquela imensidão azul.

"É claro iremos, tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe."

"Promete?" - perguntou ele com carinha de hipogrifo com asa quebrada a fazendo sorrir.

"Sim, eu prometo."

"Mas eu vou sentir sua falta." - admitiu ele corando levemente.

"Eu também vou, eu te prometi que daria certo, não que seria fácil, eu me acostumei com a sua presença quase constante na minha vida nos últimos 7 anos, nós nunca passamos tanto tempo separados, mas daremos um jeito nisso e ..."

"E daqui a um ano, nada poderá nos separar." - interrompeu Ron e antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele colou seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo começou lento e apaixonado, como se eles quisessem deixar claro que não desistiriam um do outro agora, porque o que sentiam era muito maior e mais forte que a distância, mas logo suas línguas dançavam freneticamente e seus beijos se tornaram mais e mais urgentes.

Rony puxou Hermione de uma vez para o seu colo a sentando de frente para ele e quando separaram os lábios em busca de ar ele não hesitou em beijar toda a pele exposta do seu pescoço, Hermione apenas inclinou a cabeça dando mais espaço a ele e enterrou seus dedos naquele cabelo ruivo que tanto amava incentivando-o.

Ambos sentiam os corpos em chamas, cada toque, por mais leve que fosse fazia com que correntes elétricas percorressem seus corpos e arrepios lhes invadissem, Hermione se mexeu aproximando involuntariamente ainda mais seus corpos o que fez Rony gemer baixinho e voltar a tomar seus lábios nos dele.

Antes que Hermione pudesse se dar conta, a mão do ruivo se encontrava dentro da sua blusa e tocou delicadamente seu seio por cima do sutiã arrancando dela um gemido baixo no mesmo instante que a porta do quarto foi aberta.

"Merlin me desculpem!" - exclamou Gina, enquanto Hermione enterrava o rosto no pescoço de Rony, sentindo o rosto queimar intensamente de vergonha.

Ouviu o ruivo praguejar baixinho enquanto a abraçava protetoramente e a porta bater sendo fechada.

Tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar naquele momento era que seria melhor ter morrido na batalha contra Voldemort a ter que encarar Gina e até mesmo Rony novamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá luvas de pele de dragão dos meus jogos de quadribol. *.*

E então meus amores o que acharam? Meio chatinho né?  
Eu sei e me desculpem, mas por favor entendam que ele era necessário para esclarecer as coisas que acontecerão na fic daqui para a frente e eu prometo que o próximo estará infinitamente melhor, cheio de fortes emoções! :D  
NÃO ME ABANDONEM! haha'  
**Aviso**: Pode ser que logo, logo a fic vire indicação **M**, nesse cap. não ia ter nada muito hot, mas eu assisti Cherry Bomb do meu Rup gostosão e não resisti. :$  
NOVIDADE! Essa autora metida que vos fala, é a nova New Poster do Somos das Masmorras () o melhor fã-site de HP EVER! Que orgulho dizer isso. *-*  
Tudo bem que isso significa que eu estou ainda mais sem tempo, mas podem bater palminhas, porque eu sou demais prometo não abandonar a fic nunca e fazer de tudo para atualiza-la no minimo uma vez por mês!  
Além disso, se vocês forem bonzinhos e comentarem muito eu tô com várias song's de diferentes shipper's na cabeça para escrever e postar como bônus para vocês, o que me dizem? Vão comentar bastante? Hã? ;)

Votação:

Querem as song's como bônus? [ ] Sim [ ] Não

Se a resposta for sim...

Que casal preferem para a primeira? [ ] Ron e Mione [ ] Harry e Gina  
ou personagens: [ ] Draco e Narcisa e [ ] Harry e Teddy (aqui não terá romance, ÓBVIO!)

**OBS**: Songs só serão postadas com no minímo 7 votos. ;)

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Quynnie**: Aiin que linda, perfeito foi seu review, muito obrigada! :D  
Eu continuo daqui e você continua comentando dai, combinadas?  
Beijinho xuxu. :*

**Joana Patricia**: Acertou amore, eu realmente amei saber que você gostou do cap. e que entende os meus motivos. *-*  
Espero que entenda e comente nesse também. :D  
Beijinhos :*

**JessyStar**: Oii minha apressadinha linda. *-* haha'  
Sei exatamente como é ter que esperar e o cap. não sai nunca, também sou leitora, mas eu ando completamente sem tempo. :/  
Eu continuo fazendo de tudo pra postar e rapido e você continua comentando! (isso não é uma ordem, é um pedido de uma autora desesperada pra sabe o que as leitoras divas estão achando.) :D  
Beijinhos xuxu. :*

**leniita CC**: Jura que tá linda? *.* Assim você me faz feliz. :DD  
Mais e mais caps. pode ficar tranquila e eu posso contar com mais e mais comentes? hã? hã? -cara de hipogrifo com asa quebrada-

Agora eu realmente me vou que isso aqui tá quase maior que o cap.. ;OO  
Eu sei a culpa é minha, eu falo demais! :/  
Beijinhos, amo vocês. (L)

p.s: capa nova no perfil. ;)


	6. AVISO E PRESENTE

Olá amores da minha vida. (:

Eu nem sei o que dizer, a não ser pedir infinitas desculpas pelo sumiço!

Minha vida esteve uma loucura nos últimos 2 meses... universidade, site, problemas de saúde, anyway; eu poderia passar horas relatando os meus problemas pra vocês, mas vim aqui falar da NY.

Quero começar com o meu **muito obrigada**a todos que leram, comentaram ou recomendaram a minha baby no tempo que eu estive ausente, todas essas demonstrações de carinho foram muito importante pra mim, **muito obrigada**.

Nessa sexta dia 10/11 eu entro de férias na universidade e então terei mais tempo livre pra encher vocês de capítulos regularmente pelos próximos 3 meses. *-*

Preciso de pelo menos uma semana pra me organizar e postar o próximo cap. e song então, nos vemos por aqui entre o dia 17 e 19, combinado?

Quem quiser saber como o cap. está indo, dar um oi ou me xingar, porque eu sei que mereço, adc o MSN: . :D

Agora um pequeno presentinho pra vocês, espero que gostem.

(...)

**Teddy Lupin**

Harry abriu a porta da cozinha d'A Toca e se pôs a procurar com o olhar o afilhado que tinha saído para dar uma volta após o almoço e ainda não tinha voltado.

Era verão e os campos do vilarejo de Ottery St Catchpole eram de um verde deslumbrante que brilhavam intensamente ao sol forte de meio da tarde.

Ele não avistou Teddy em nenhum lugar no jardim, então resolveu subir a colina mais próxima, desde de pequeno o menino adorava ficar ali quando não queria a companhia de ninguém e mesmo sabendo que provavelmente esse era um momento no qual ele preferiria ficar sozinho, Harry achou melhor ver se estava tudo bem.

Assim que chegou ao pico da colina avistou o pequeno - já não tão pequeno assim - sentado com as pernas cruzadas admirando o horizonte, seus cabelos estavam da cor original mas completamente sem brilho, isso não era um bom sinal, assim como a mãe Tonks, Teddy adorava brincar com a aparência se beneficiando de ser metamorfomago e quando ele abria mão disso era porque alguma coisa estava acontecendo e Harry aprendeu a interpretar os cabelos castanhos lamacentos e opacos como um sinal de tristeza, Tonks o havia assumido na fase que era apaixonada por Lupin, mas ele se recusava a corresponder seus sentimentos por ser um lobisomem.

Ele estava prestes a virar as costas e voltar para A Toca afim de dar privacidade ao garoto, quando uma voz rouca rompeu o silêncio:

"Como eles eram?" - perguntou Teddy sem se virar para encarar o padrinho e o mesmo se perguntou como ele sabia da sua presença ali.

Caminhou devagar e se sentou ao seu lado antes de responder encarando o horizonte como ele fazia.

"Eram pessoas incríveis..." - começou a responder, não precisava que ele me dissesse para saber a quem ele se referia.

"Sim, eu sei o quanto eles eram destemidos, que morreram lutando para que eu pudesse ter uma vida melhor e todo esse blá-blá-blá que eu ouço desde que nasci. Mas não é isso que eu quero saber." - interrompeu Teddy impaciente.

"O que você que saber então?"

"Quero saber como eles eram de verdade, eu ouvi dizer uma vez que temos a mania de falar das pessoas que partiram como se elas fossem perfeitas, tudo o que eu tenho dos meus pais é a imagem dos heróis de uma guerra e não de Tonks e Remo Lupin."

Naquele momento Harry encarou o rosto do afilhado e sentiu uma onda de orgulho tomar conta do seu corpo, Teddy tinha toda a razão, ele se lembrou como se sentia quando tudo o que as pessoas tinham para dizer a respeito dos seus pais era o quanto eles haviam sido corajosos dando a vida para salvá-lo.

"Pergunte o que quiser." - disse Harry.

"Qual a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente quando se lembra deles?"

"Da sua mãe é uma porta-guarda-chuva feito de uma perna de trasgo tombado no hall de entrada do Largo Grimmauld, Tonks era extremamente desastrada." - disse Harry rindo.

Teddy riu cúmplice, com certeza se lembrando de todas as coisas que ele havia arruinado, principalmente na casa da sua avó devido ao seu pequeno talento para o desastre.

"Já o seu pai eu me lembro do meu patrono, foi ele quem me ensinou a conjurá-lo quando eu tinha a sua idade."

"Como eles ficaram juntos?"

"Sua mãe foi uma das pessoas mais alegres que eu já conheci, ela sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto independente da situação, mas nem sempre foi assim, quando ela se descobriu apaixonada pelo seu pai, ele rejeitou seu amor no inicio, ele achava que ela merecia alguém mais jovem e que não carregasse o peso de ser um lobisomem, mas ela nunca se importou com isso, ele era tudo o que ela queria."

Teddy sorriu olhando diretamente para o padrinho pela primeira vez, os olhos castanhos brilhando de expectativa, Harry continuou.

"É claro que ela não desistiu e no final ele acabou cedendo ao que ele também sentia por ela e ambos se casaram, não tiveram uma vida fácil, estávamos em plena guerra e os dois faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix, então viviam constantemente em missões, mas nada disso foi capaz de apagar o sorriso ou o brilho nos olhos da sua mãe sempre que olhava para o seu pai, ele continuava receoso de estar causando mal a ela, mas eles se amavam e nada mais importava. As coisas voltaram a se complicar um pouco quando Tonks engravidou."

"Porque?" - perguntou Teddy e podia-se ouvir a apreensão em sua voz.

"Foi a primeira a última vez que eu e seu pai brigamos, ele queria acompanhar a mim, ao Ron e a Mione na nossa missão e deixá-La com seus avós, ele estava apavorado, morria de medo que você nascesse como ele ou que se envergonhasse de tê-lo como pai."

"Ele abandonou minha mãe?" - perguntou Teddy abaixando os olhos para a grama e fechando as mãos em punho.

"Não Teddy, nós brigamos e eu o chamei de covarde, não me orgulho disso, mas também não me arrependo, eu fiz o que precisava ser feito, depois dessa briga a próxima vez que nos encontramos ela parecia anos mais jovem, nunca tinha o visto tão feliz desde que nos conhecemos, ele foi até o Chalé das Conchas nos dar a noticia que você tinha nascido e me disse que eu seria seu padrinho, foi um choque para mim, mas me senti extremamente lisonjeado com o pedido."

"Eu nunca me envergonharia dele por ser o que ele era, antes que qualquer coisa, ele sempre será o meu pai."

"Foi isso que eu quis fazê-lo entender." - disse Harry lembrando-se das coisas duras que havia dito a um dos melhores amigos do seu pai.

"E minha mãe?"

"Ela não desistiu de vocês em momento nenhum, ela os amava."

Teddy levantou os olhos sorrindo parecendo imensamente aliviado. Em seguida, se levantou de um salto e começou a correr.

"Ei Teddy, espere, onde você vai?" - perguntou um Harry completamente confuso.

"Vou fazer como a minha mãe, vou dizer a ela tudo o que eu sinto e não vou desistir." - disse ele, os cabelos tingindo-se instantaneamente de um azul elétrico, sua cor preferida e enquanto ele se aproximava d'A Toca, era possível ouvi-lo gritando ao longe:

"Victoire!"


	7. Tudo Estava Bem

No capítulo anterior:

Antes que Hermione pudesse se dar conta, a mão do ruivo se encontrava dentro da sua blusa e tocou delicadamente seu seio por cima do sutiã arrancando dela um gemido baixo no mesmo instante que a porta do quarto foi aberta.

"Merlin me desculpem!" - exclamou Gina, enquanto Hermione enterrava o rosto no pescoço de Rony, sentindo o rosto queimar intensamente de vergonha.

Ouviu o ruivo praguejar baixinho enquanto a abraçava protetoramente e a porta bater sendo fechada.

Tudo o que Hermione conseguia pensar naquele momento era que seria melhor ter morrido na batalha contra Voldemort a ter que encarar Gina e até mesmo Rony novamente.

_Cap. 05 – Tudo estava bem_

_(...) "Eu confiaria minha vida a ele."__  
__- Alvo Dumbledore – Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal _

Após serem flagrados por Gina, Hermione desvencilhou-se rapidamente dos braços de Rony e se pôs de pé de costas para ele sem coragem de lhe olhar nos olhos.

"Eu vou, er... descer e ver o que a Gina queria." – disse ela ainda evitando olhá-lo.

"Eu vou com você." – disse Rony se levantando prontamente da cama e segurando uma de suas mãos, a puxando em direção a porta do quarto e em seguida as escadas.

Ambos tinham as mãos úmidas e geladas devido ao nervosismo, Hermione sentia o rosto queimar e fez todo o caminho até a cozinha d'A Toca olhando os próprios pés.

Assim que adentraram o recinto ela finalmente ergueu os olhos e viu que todos a encaravam sorridentes, até que Harry correu em sua direção a puxando para um abraço e dizendo:

"Eles os encontraram Mione, o Ministério encontrou seus pais."

Harry afroxou um pouco o abraço a olhando nos olhos, Hermione o fitou em choque por alguns instantes para logo, em seguida, abraçá-lo novamente enquanto lágrimas de felicidade manchavam a camiseta do garoto.

Não demorou para que Rony se junta-se ao abraço e ela se virar-se de frente para ele, se perdendo nos braços fortes do ruivo que murmurava em seu ouvido:

"Se acalme, você logo estará com eles."

(...)

Hermione nunca achou que um dia se sentisse insegura na hora de aparatar, ela havia passado em seu primeiro teste e desde então, costumava guiar os amigos onde quer que fossem.

Estavam todos no jardim d'A Toca, Percy que havia vindo lhe dar a notícia de que seus pais já estavam de volta a sua casa em Londres, acompanhados por aurores do Ministério que não haviam revertido o feitiço da memória, uma vez que, seria melhor ela estar presente no momento.

Em meio as lágrimas e a varinha em punho, Hermione olhou para o lado frustrada por não conseguir se concentrar em sua casa o suficiente para aparatar, havia saudade demais, preocupação demais para que aquilo fosse possível.

De repente sentiu uma mão tocar a sua e antes mesmo de olhar, ela já sabia que era ele.

Rony entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e murmurou:

"Apenas me diga para onde ir." – e ela disse.

No próximo segundo estavam em meio aquela sensação sufocante da aparatação e quando achava que seus pulmões explodiriam sem ar, ela se viu diante da casa em que cresceu, seu lar.

"Você vai ficar bem?" – perguntou Rony de frente para ela, tomando seu rosto delicadamente entre as mãos.

Hermione olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que a fitavam com tanto carinho e cuidado e não pode evitar agradecer mais uma vez a Merlin por tê-lo ao lado dela.

"Fica comigo?" – pediu ela. - "Até eu remover o feitiço, não sei se consigo sem você."

"É claro que consegue, você é a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração, mas eu estarei ao seu lado, se é o que você quer."

Hermione sorriu enquanto o ruivo se inclinava para lhe dar um beijo na testa e novamente se deixou ser guiada por ele em direção a porta.

Quando entraram encontraram com um auror no hall, que os guiou até a sala deixada na penumbra onde os pais de Hermione estavam sentados lado a lado, claramente sob o efeito do feitiço "Confundus".

"Estávamos a sua espera senhorita Granger," – disse um homem negro, alto e com uma voz que passava tranqüilidade postado em pé, diante de seus pais. – "só precisa nos dizer o que fazer."

Ela e Rony se olharam brevemente, em seguida, ele disse:

"Nós assumimos daqui por diante, obrigada por tudo."

Os aurores se despediram com uma breve reverência, em seguida, saíram da casa em silêncio, os deixando a sós.

"Está pronta?" – perguntou ele apertando sua mão carinhosamente.

Hermione respirou fundo, em seguida, ergueu a varinha e murmurou:

"Finite Incantatem."

Os olhos dos Granger saíram de foco por um instante, em seguida, eles balançaram a cabeça confusos e encararam a filha diante deles.

"Mãe? Pai?" – murmurou Hermione com a voz embargada.

"Hermione!" – exclamaram os dois em uníssono, correndo ao encontro da filha e a sufocando em um abraço.

Rony se afastou silenciosamente sorrindo feliz e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por saber que finalmente, as coisas começavam a voltar ao seu lugar.

Antes de sair, pegou uma caneta na mesinha do hall e escreveu no bloco de racados deixado ali:

_Você sabe onde me encontrar._

_Com amor, Rony._

(...)

"Me perdoem por tudo o que eu fiz, mas eu preciso mantê-los a salvo." – disse Hermione aos pais, após contar a eles tudo o que havia acontecido durante o tempo que o mundo bruxo esteve em guerra.

A Sra. Granger enxugava os olhos delicadamente com o lenço que o marido havia lhe oferecido quando as lágrimas tomaram seu rosto ao ouvir tudo o que a filha tinha passado sem o apoio deles, enquanto o Sr. Granger mantinha um braço em seus ombros, lhe dando força e com a outra mão, acariciava carinhosamente a mão da filha sentada a sua frente.

"Estamos tão orgulhosos de você, Hermione." – disse ele com a voz embargada.

Hermione sorriu, os olhos cintilando de lágrimas não derramadas por estar finalmente na companhia dos pais novamente.

"Acho que todos precisamos de um bom jantar em família, querido, você poderia ir até o mercado e comprar os ingredientes?" – perguntou a senhora Granger se recompondo.

"É claro querida, volto já." – disse o homem de meia-idade, se levantando prontamente e caminhando em direção a porta.

Mãe e filha ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia uma da outra.

"Tenho a leve impressão que tinha mais alguém com você, quando removeu o feitiço filha."

Hermione não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao lembrar da atitude de Rony mais cedo.

"Era o Rony, mamãe."

"É mesmo? – perguntou a Sra. Granger ao que Hermione assentiu. – "E como vocês estão?"

"Bem, nós estamos bem." – disse Hermione com o rosto queimando embora sua face estampasse um sorriso enorme.

Os olhos da Sra. Granger cintilaram em contentamento, a muitos anos ela sabia do amor platônico que a única filha nutria pelo melhor amigo, era bom saber que depois de tudo que haviam passado no último ano ela estava feliz, mesmo que ainda não pudesse se dar conta disso.

(...)

Era sábado e finalmente tinha chego o dia da homenagem que o Ministério faria ao trio, não que Ron estivesse empolgado com a festa, bem ele estava, mas no momento tudo o que importava era que passaria a noite toda na companhia de Hermione.

Desde a volta dos seus pais na última quinta-feira, ele só tinham se encontrado quando na manhã seguinte ela foi até A'Toca buscar suas coisas já que voltaria a morar com os pais até o setembro quando voltaria a Hogwarts.

"Se acalme Rony, você não precisa lutar com a gravata como se fosse um basilisco." – disse Harry olhando o ruivo que travava uma guerra com o nó da gravata.

"Nunca consegui fazer isso certo, era sempre a Hermione que o fazia por mim." – resmungou ele.

"Não sou a Hermione maninho, mas acho que posso te ajudar." – disse Gina adentrando o quarto e caminhando diretamente para Rony.

Harry cambaleou e deu alguns passos para trás ao notar a namorada.

Gina usava um longo vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho com algumas "manchas" pretas por toda a sua extensão, os longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto com alguns fios soltos emoldurando o rosto.

Após arrumar a gravata de Rony ela pareceu notar a presença de Harry e dando uma voltinha perguntou inocentemente:

"Gostou?"

Ainda sem fala Harry afirmou positivamente com a cabeça arrancando um sorriso satisfeito da ruiva que se aproximou e lhe deu um breve selinho, se afastando em seguida e o puxando pela mão para fora do quarto em quanto dizia em tom de brincadeira:

"Estão todos prontos lá embaixo esperando as donzelas descerem, melhor nos apressarmos, aposto que o Roniquinho não quer deixar a Hermione esperando no meio de um monte de bruxos ávidos por demonstrar seu agradecimento a ela."

Ela e Harry riram quando Rony fechou a cara e apressou o passo escada abaixo.

* * *

Olá correspondências do meu correio matinal. *-*Mil desculpas pelo sumiço - de quase um ano - foram MUITAS as coisas que aconteceram nesse período pra eu ficar tanto tempo fora e está tudo aqui: {/pjOEhS} eu peço que leiam antes de começarem a me lançar maldições imperdoáveis. *O*

Espero que todo mundo que comentou e os fantasminhas que acompanharam a história não tenham me abandonado. ):

E então? Gostaram ou tá um monte de bosta de dragão? :S

Me desculpem pelo cap. chatinho, mas eu precisava pegar o ritmo da NY novamente e o aproveitem, porque no próximo os tempos de calmaria chegam ao fim.

Antigos amores retornarão pra bagunças a vida dos nosso bruxinhos, só posso dizer que essa festa dará o que falar... hm

Por favor comentem pra eu saber que vocês não me abandonaram E PRA ME DIZER O QUE ACHARAM DE RDM 2 AAAAAAAAA.

E sigam no twitter lHeartGarfield e no tumblr (.com) pra acompanhar o andamento da fic, sigo todos de volta. *-*

Até semana que vem, beijo.


End file.
